1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device for a ski with a toe and heel binding. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable coupling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski bindings which are adjustable to different size ski boots are known from DE-OS 22 46 668 in which a toe binding and a heel binding are coupled together with gear means which work in opposite directions. These toe and heel bindings can be adjusted relative to the ski and relative to each other to adapt to different boot sizes. To adjust the distance between the toe and heel bindings, the toe binding is moved a distance which is a multiple of the distance the heel binding is moved. With such a binding, the preselected settings cannot be precisely maintained. Additionally, the ski is made much more rigid in the are of the binding, and the stress between the binding and the ski boot is increased.